Star Butterfly VS K.O.
Description Two Heroes From The Universe Who was The Powerful 2 Teens Interlude Wiz: Only Was The hero From The from another dimension. Boomstick: Cool from dimension Any We're Kid Have More Powers Wiz: Star Butterfly, from The Kingdom of Mewni. Boomstick: And K.O, Employee of the greatest hero center, Lakewood Plaza Turbo. He's Wiz And Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Star Butterfly Wiz: Far, far away, in a magical land called Mewni, lived a princess..... Star Butterfly. Boomstick: Wow Good Thing Wiz. Wiz: Ok then, Star Butterfly, than, She is a teenage princess of the Kingdom of Mewni sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand, with supervision from Glossaryck. Boomstick: From Another Dimension Wiz: Yes. but instead, Ludo is evil and bent on stealing Star's wand so that he can take over the universe with it. Boomstick: Ludo? The Bird Freaking King Wiz: Yes! he uses an army of monsters in order to steal Star's Wand and take over the universe. Boomstick: Then Why He'll Be Retire?? Wiz: Yes. Toffee convinces them to renounce Ludo as their leader, leading to Ludo being kicked out and Toffee taking over his castle. Boomstick: So that's what happens Wiz: Star Use Her Called....Royal Magic Wand Boomstick: Good Thingy Wand Wiz: The Royal Magic Wand is a magical item and the greatest heirloom of the Butterfly family, the ruling sovereigns of Menwi. Star Butterfly is given the wand by her mother, Queen Moon Butterfly when she turned fourteen, and she must protect it while attempting to master its power. Wiz: She Can Use Her Wand with some magic. The Glitter Whale Battering Ram, Shoots out a small whale to ram through a door. Glowworm Blast, Shoots blue glowworms that explode on impact. Rainbow Fist Punch, Projects a rainbow-colored blast that delivers a powerful blunt-force impact with substantial knockback. Boomstick: So? What about her transformation Wiz: Oh Yes!! About Star Was became to A Butterfly Form Boomstick: Her transformation form?? Wiz: Star in her butterfly form can fly pretty fast, she is capable of making a blast that can defeat Toffe Boomstick: Wow Good Transformation!! Wiz: Ok Then.After getting her wand she immediately destroyed her town and Has defeated Ludo and his army countless times Boomstick: Ok What's Her Weaknesses Wiz: Star's Weaknesses about her, Sometimes forgets how to do each spell, If her wand dies before she can put it on the charger it remains dead forever and Has began keeping a small journal of spells to help her with this and now she's gotten better at reusing them Boomstick: Ok Star Her For the Mewni Star Butterfly: 'I'm a magical princess from another dimension! K.O. Wiz: Listen, I admire another brilliant doctor of science as much as the next guy, especially those with grand plans to take over the world, but I'm not sure Lord Boxman Make Himself Robots, He is the creator and former boss of the factory Boxmore, which sells robot minions and supplies to all the villains of the world. But the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. A Greatest Hero Kid Called K.O. Boomstick: K.O.? Who That? Wiz: He fights those of Boxmore, along with Radicles and Enid. His employer is Mr. Gar, the owner of Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Boomstick: Cool I Like The Lakewood Plaza Turbo Wiz: Yes. K.O. is an eager young boy who wishes to be one of the world's greatest heroes and to make his mom proud of it. He is willing to learn anything that would make him a great hero, such as friendship. Extremely loyal to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he is optimistic about anything that comes his way. Wiz: He's Use All More Powers To Take Down The Villians On Lakeword Plaza Turbo. Power Fist Fireball, Can shoot a beam of light from his fist, Can make it bend and/or change direction at will. Flame Gauntlets, Gauntlets that shoot out fire. Power Fist, he can punch on punches beam Boomstick: Yeah Good Mood Wiz: Ok, His Dark Form Was A Deadly Monster called.....Turbo K.O. Boomstick: Turbo?? What?? Wiz: Turbo K.O. it means T.K.O. For short, as a version of K.O. seemingly made out of a dark-colored slime, but after help from Shadowy Figure, his true form manifested in "T.K.O.". Wiz: Turbo K.O. is the embodiment of anger, rage, and powerlessness K.O. holds within himself. It is unknown where the form came from. His T.K.O. form not only increases his power, but gives him additional powers like super speed, strength, and levitation. Although his power increases, T.K.O. is more violent, bitter, and ruthless than K.O., thus making him extra dangerous. Boomstick: extra dangerous!?! Wiz: Yes. After That Combined K.O. And T.K.O having his combine into Perfect K.O. Boomstick: Perfect??? Who??!!??? Wiz: Perfect K.O., He is the result of K.O. and T.K.O sharing control over K.O.'s body. They do this via a device created inside of K.O.'s mind, based off of a movie he watched, the device connects both K.O. and T.K.O. and synchronize their movements into one. Wiz: Perfect K.O. is an alter-ego that happens when K.O. and T.K.O. synced up together. His power is that of K.O.'s and T.K.O's combined, and was strong enough to take on Shadowy Figure, he even get a compliment from him. P.K.O. possesses all of the powers that his components have, though the color of his energy is yellow, instead of purple or blue. He is capable of keeping up with Shadowy Figure, managing to actually land a hit on him, which K.O. could barely do. In "Dark Plaza", P.K.O. is able to use the energy from his components to power Plazamo as a makeshift battery for a defense system. Boomstick: Cool!! Wiz: Yes. Helped cure the Plaza denizens of Box-Man's "Hero Tonic". Teamed up with a hero named Hero on a adventure to defeat Galgarion. Helped Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar face their fears. And With Dendy's help, eradicated a glitch virus...sort of Boomstick: Ok How did K.O. Got His Weaknessess Wiz: mostly Card smashes to the ground K.O.: No! ''[''Jumps' to'' see his Pow Card glitching, realizing that his level is 0] Huh? Level 0? Card destroyed Wiz: Thinky He's Level 0. Inner Darkness And Peanut Allergy his weaknesses all time Boomstick: Now Let's K.O. Be A Hero KO: I want to be a great hero. How do I become one? Will I wake up as a hero one day? Will I transform into one? No. That's not right. I can't become a hero right away, so I'm gonna learn how by working here at Lakewood Plaza Turbo one step at a time Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright The combatants are set. And We've run the data through all possibilities Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: One Hundred Percent - Brandon Yates*) themed on Ok Star Vs The Hero Star Walked On Lakewood Plaza Turbo Star Butterfly: Whoa!! Nice All The Cities She saw a small boy who has tan skin and brown-colored eyes. He has dark brown jagged hair that is somewhat in the shape of a square at the top and is held together with a red sash band. K.O. wears a low-cut white tank-top with a blue sleeveless jacket K.O.: Hey You What Are You Doing Star Butterfly: Look All Cities Are Good K.O. Punches Star Butterfly, but she jumped and dodged Star Butterfly: Cool Punch But.... Star pulls out her wand. And She Using Her Magic Beam K.O. Dodged at her magic beam K.O.: Nice But Nice Try. Power Fist!! Throws his Power Fist at Star Butterfly Star Butterfly Uses her wand to use her spell Magic Shield to protect her K.O.: Whoops A Daisy. Power Fist! Throws his Power Fist at Star Butterfly Again. And she got punched to building. She jumps at the ground K.O.: Hiyah Throws his Power Fist Star Butterfly: Narwhal Blast She Shoots a stream of narwhals to fly everywhere and land on K.O. And He damaged by Narwhal Blast and he files him inside the building Star Butterfly: That's Closing Up K.O. Got Come out the building and he Was Transform into T.K.O. T.K.O.: I Am T.K.O. T.K.O. Summons The 3 Giant Skulls at Star Butterfly Star Was starting about Transform ''growing much larger horns, four additional arms, and large golden wings. ''And She Dodged Those 3 Giant Skulls at Star using the yellow spears at T.K.O., and he got hit those yellow spears T.K.O.: What Kind Of Power Is That????? Star using her Shooting Star Explosion at T.K.O., And he got hurt by Shooting Star Explosion Star Butterfly (Butterfly Form): Nice very try, Myself using beam Star blasts T.K.O. with a surge of golden light. He got hit by a surge of golden light T.K.O.: ARRRGGHHH T.K.O. got piled into the ground Star Using Her Psychic Power half those colassal mountains send it liked-a-mountain-sandwich T.K.O. immediately activates his shield. From Star's viewpoint, the colossal merging was successful. And she sighed Star Butterfly (Butterfly Form): (sighed) That Was good An mountains Explosion by a cyan aura, And K.O. Transformed a wears cyan headband and wristbands, and his eyes are now a golden yellow. P.K.O.: I Am Perfect K.O. P.K.O. Jump High in Sky On Star Butterfly. Star Butterfly (Butterfly Form): Nice Transformation. But? Star blasts P.K.O. with a surge of golden light. And He dodged by a surge of golden light P.K.O.: Nice P.K.O. Throws his Power Fist at Star Butterfly, and she damaged by P.K.O.'s Power Fist Star anohter blasts P.K.O. with a surge of golden light, and he got hit by a surge of golden light, and P.K.O. Got piled in the ground. P.K.O.: You think you're a big shot?! Try this!! He's using his Power Fist Fireball punch Star Away, but she dodged at Power Fist Fireball, Star Using Her Psychic Power at P.K.O., her esper power control was much quicker as P.K.O.'s arms and body were painfully twisted, mangled and contorted around each other, binding his. Despite the extreme agony, he handed out one piece of advice. P.K.O.: You should pay more attention. P.K.O. Using The Powers, coming up a blue big meteor at Star's Damaged, the hero-employee prodigy realigned his mangled limbs are revived. And Star Butterfly Got hit by a meteor and shocked at P.K.O., He's Ready to Punch Star Butterfly P.K.O.: ARRRRRRRRRRRRGH The collision course is brightly visible in space and no sooner, the entire meteor blew up into chunks. Among the smoke and debris, P.K.O. turn him into normal self. At Star Butterfly's Leg Got steamed K.O.: Nothing can stop me!! '''KO! At Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega K.O takes Star's Leg inside the bodega and he put on Star's Leg into box Results Boomstick: Wait a Second! What Star's die Wiz: Because K.O. Was Powerful His Perfect Form Wiz: During battle against Shadowy Figure And Charging Plazmo, And Star's Butterfly Form Was defeating Toffee Boomstick: Yeah It's A Good Thing. Wiz: When K.O. Helped Enid, Rad, and Mr. Gar face their fears. From Face of Fear Boomstick: You mean the giving fear arcade machine Wiz: Yes. Whlie Mr. Gar's fear was of Carol and the mysterious "Sandwich Incident", later revealed in "Let's Take a Moment". Boomstick: Wow! It Made by Marx Cool Now Wiz: Yes It Is, Eclipsa giving Star's Wand Using All Magic to defeat Meteora Wiz: K.O.'s Powerful With His Perfect Form change Star's Butterfly Form Boomstick: she gotting knock out pills Wiz: The Winner Was K.O. Next Time a wizard donned in a purple-blue robe covered in stars. He wears a pair of shades that flashes. Underneath his cloak lies an accumulation of darkness. Above his robe, eNeMeE wears blue pauldrons and a small red medallion around his neck. He has gray skin and teeth that are sharp and jagged. eNeMeE also has thin bony arms with claws on both of his fingers. inside Dracula's Castle a he opens those doors Nightmare: Hello Count Dracula I Am Nightmare From eNeMeE Dracula: What's in the wizard, summoning all monsters Nightmare: Yes Nightmare Vs Dracula Original Track The track for this fight is "Ok Star Vs The Hero" on violins on I'm from Another Dimension and electric guitars on Let's Watch the Show they take on. The title of the track Ok Ko let's be Heroes begin replaced "es" and "Ko let's be" and Star Vs The forces of Evil was replaced "forces of Evil" was combined on "Ok Star Vs the Hero" The Cover image Star's Wand with mewberty's wings punches and breaks on Pow Card Symbol on the 3 K.O.'s Auras Trivia *On Disney And Cartoon Network the princess from Mewni And boy hero from Lakewood Plaza Turbo * on episode Magic Vs Martial Arts Episode was Goku Vs Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts VS Power Rangers, Sakura Vs Aqua * on episode Disney Vs Cartoon Network Episode was Wile E Coyote Vs Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Aku Vs Lord Hater Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles